A year
by A. Potter
Summary: Ferio and Fuu's daughter is sent away... Well, read, it's different than you think.
1. Sent Away- is this really true?

"Cerina," Papa kneeled next to me.His green hair echoed mine, except  
mine was pulled back in a somewhat longer ponytail. "Cerina, angel,  
there's something I have to tell you." I looked at him, waiting, nodding  
numbly.  
  
"Cerina, you and your brother Tomi are going to have to go to the  
palace-" I didn't want to hear any more. I tore out of the courtyard and  
into my room, where I threw the door shut. Carefully, I peeked out of the  
window, which faces the courtyard. Mama had come in, and Papa was  
complaining to her, her short golden hair blowing in the wind. I sighed,  
and slipped from the window.  
  
Maybe I should introduce myself a little better. My name is Princess  
Cerina of the Kingdom of Cephiro. My parents are Prince Ferio of  
Cephiro, and Mgic Knight Fuu Hououji of Tokyo. They both currently live  
with me and my little brother, Tomiso (Tomi for short) in a little village  
near the Forest Of Magic (Forest of Silence) But that's about all.   
  
So, I slipped from the window, and down to the stables. my horse Anjel  
waiting for me. And so was my father.   
  
"Cerina." I was afraid of the look on my face, which I had never seen  
before. I had never disobeyed my father before. I bowed, hoping to make  
him smile and not get me in trouble. He didn't.  
  
"Cerina, I'm very disappointed in you. I thought you would respect your  
elders more than this. How do I know you will be able to take care of  
your brother at the palace? You are going there, by the way. Don't try to  
protest."  
  
"Father, why am I to go to the palace?"  
  
"I'm going on a trip of buisness for a year."  
  
"Couldn't I just stay here with mother?"  
  
"She is accompanying me. You will stay at the palace. You will be leaving  
in three days time, so I suggest you pack your things. There will be no  
more. " He took his leave. Just then, my mother came in.  
  
"Wait, Cerina. Do not leave yet. I will ride with you. I have a feeling we  
need to talk." Great. I finished saddleing my horse, She was already done.  
We departed.  
  
As we rode through the meadows, she began talking. She was looking  
ahead, straight into the setting sun. I could see the tears in her eyes,  
sparkling.  
  
"Cerina. I know you must be disappointed in your father and in me." I  
said nothing. She continued staring toward the sunset. "But you must  
know- I do not mean to send you away. Just there is no place for you  
here in the villiage while your father and I are gone. I hope you find it in  
our hearts to forgive us. Cerina, what's the matter?" She looked at me,  
and I realized I was crying. No princess cried in public! But the meadows  
seemed almost- private...   
  
"Mama, I really don't mean to embarass you by crying out here. I do not  
want to insult anyone by refusing to go to the palace, but I wish that..  
you weren't going." She smiled.  
  
"I wish for nothing more than to stay here with you and Tomi." And I  
knew it wasn't her fault that she was leaving.  
  
"Mama?" I asked as we rode back.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Will you help me pack?"  
  
***  
  
Well, I can't tell you that I didn't have any regrets when we left our  
home, but I knew the parting was easier when I didn't put up a fuss.   
  
Goodbyes were swift. Father seemed sorry he had spoke so harshly with  
me, but I didn't say anything to him more than I had to. I was still angry.  
As I look back, I feel sorry now that I didn't give him a hug goodbye. The  
year was a long one.  
  
As we departed, Tomi kept tugging at my arm. "Cer? Why are Mommy  
and Daddy leaving? Why are we going away?" I sighed, and turned to  
look out the window. He was too young to understand that even though  
he was a prince, and their son, he came after Cephiro in our parents  
hearts.   
  
We arrived about evening at the palace. I gasped at the crystal walls, and  
the extreme- perfectness of the whole place. A small part of me said,  
"Looks can be decieving," but the rest of me was too awed to speak. We  
entered inside.  
  
Inside, we were greeted by a man with pale pink hair, in at least twenty  
pounds of clothing, and a staff that was at least twice as tall as he was.  
Now, normally I try to get over first impressions. So I listened to him  
speak.  
  
"My name is Master Mage Clef. I will be taking you to the residential  
quarters where you will be rooming with Magic Knight Hikaru Shidoh,  
her husband Lantis, and their three children. Follow me, please."  
  
As I followed him, I wondered. Three children? What will it be like living  
with four other kids? I'm used to only one! I made a resolution to give  
them a chance, since they would someday be part of the kingdom I  
would watch over.  
  
Hikaru Shidoh was an energetic and fit adult. Lantis was quieter, but still  
very kind once you broke the ice. Jessi and Ryana were the same age as  
Tomi, while their eldest child, Eagle, was just a little older than I was. He  
seemed quiet around people he didn't know, but we eventually became  
friends.  
  
Unfortunately, having friends was to be saved for later. I didn't bond with  
anyone yet. As soon as we arrived all the children went to bed. Jessi and  
Ryana shared a room, and Tomi and Eagle shared another. I took a room  
to myself, with a fire crackling merrily in the fireplace. I got in my  
nightgown, and got into bed. For a while I looked out the window, then  
looked at the canopy above my head while the fire died. Just when the  
embers were glowing alone in the fireplace. I snuck down to the kitchen.  
Hikaru sat there alone, drinking hot chocolate. I tiptoed in.  
  
"Cerina, Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" I bowed quickly.  
  
"Miss Hikaru, may I sit down for a minute? I couldn't sleep."  
  
"Of course." I took a seat at the table. For a while there was silence,  
which she broke.   
  
"So, did you know Eagle thinks you're a pretty interesting. You two could  
become friends, if you wanted." I was stunned.  
  
"Oh, no, Miss Hikaru. See-" I sighed, not making this sound the way I  
wanted to. "I would love to be your son's friend. But a princess isn't  
supposed to have common friends. That's why I had no friends back in  
the villiage." I was afraid she would take terrible offense, and I waited for  
her to repremand me for speaking so harshly. It never came. She smiled.  
  
"He's the son of a Magic Knight and the Master Swordsman. He  
inherited all his father's fighting skills. And some of mine, I suppose. Not  
that I had much." I knew that was an understatement. "If you want royal  
friends, I don't think you can find much better than that. As for my  
daughters," She paused, "I think Tomi will make friends with them. But I  
don't know if you will ever be more than civil. I'm thinking you might  
think they were- bubbly. Girly. Now, there's nothing wrong with that,  
but- I think you're a deeper person than they are."  
  
"All right."  
  
"Have you ever fought with a sword or magic?" This lady shocked me  
again. A princess doesn't fight, in case you haven't noticed.  
  
"No... A princess doesn't fight. Though I've seen others and it looks...  
very interesting. For lack of a better word, I suppose."  
  
"Well, you tell Lantis that, and I'm sure you can try it out with Eagle."  
  
"Oh, no, Miss Hikaru, I couldn't. No one would approve."  
  
"I think the real reason your parents didn't just leave you in the villiage is  
that you need to learn something about the real Cephiro. We expect you  
to be happy. Do what you want, within reason. Now, off to bed." I  
bowed and left. This time, I fell asleep right away.  
  
**End Chapter one**  
  
All this is owned by CLAMP, in case you haven't noticed... Well all the  
original characters, anyway. Anyone who isn't in Rayearth is MINE!!! Too  
bad all the characters who they make money off of aren't mine. Oh well.  
Well, I hope you like it, and if you don't like it, that is very much your  
problem. I worked hard on this, so constructive shtuff only! Otherwise  
compliments cut it. Don't be afraid to tell me to fix something, in a polite  
way. THANX!! A. Potter   



	2. Is it possible?- Am I really as good as ...

The next morning I woke up to the sun streaming into my window. I'm  
not the kind of person who doesn't remember where they are. So, I  
awoke to all the mixed feelings. On my bedside table was a note from  
Hikaru.  
  
Ten o'clock in the courtyard. I had a meeting of Defense to attend  
to this morning, so you'll have to find your way. Anything in the kitchen  
you can have. In the courtyard, you will find Lantis and Eagle. I let Lantis  
know you were interested, don't let him down by blowing it off! I'll let you  
go.  
  
-Hikaru Shidoh  
  
I got out of bed and dressed in the clothes Hikaru laid out for me. It was  
a green shirt with a short green skirt, both matching my hair. I tied my  
hair up and went downstairs.  
  
At the table was a note to the rest of Hikaru's children, telling them  
specific instuctions. I grabbed some breakfast, cleaned up, and departed.  
9:00am. Off in my own world, I never noticed a tall, blue haired lady  
walking in the opposite direction down the same hall. Obviously she  
didn't see me either, since we collided and we both fell down. I jumped  
up, stuttering, bowing, and trying to help her up all at once. She smiled at  
my obvious clumsiness.  
  
"Oh, it's all right. I've gotten hit worse before." I looked closer... She  
looked familier.   
  
"Excuse me, ma'am. I was going to practice with Sir Lantis, and my head  
was in the clouds..."  
  
"What's your name, by the way? Your voice sounds familier." I bowed.  
  
"I am Princess Cerina of Cephiro, Daughter of Prince Ferio and Magic  
Knight Fuu Hououji."  
  
"That's a lot to say in one breath. I'm Umi Ryuusaki, Magic Knight of  
Cephiro. No wonder I haven't seen you before! Your parents moved out  
right before you were born. So how do you like it in the palace? You  
know, I'm going to be late, we're going to have to get together  
sometime. You're staying with Hikaru, right? I'll talk to you later, okay?"  
She ran off the hall, leaving me staring. How could anyone possibly talk  
that much, that fast? I conintued on, knowing if I didn't hurry I would be  
late, considering I had no idea where this place was.  
  
Well, I arrived on time. Eagle and Lantis had just arrived. I met up with  
them. Eagle smiled at me, Lantis nodded, then spoke to the both of us.  
  
"Are you ready? Princess, keep up the best you can, if you get tired, drop  
out. Eagle's training hard for the Swordsman matches next month and we  
can't afford to stop." I nodded, blushing.  
  
"Umm, Sir Lantis? Just Cerina, if you please." He nodded and cracked a  
smile. Obviously he was most comfortable outside. First we did some  
stretching, which I thought was a breeze, but I didn't say anything, as  
Eagle was trying very hard. Then Lantis started us out to asses our skill.  
All this seemed to come naturally to me, even though a sword had never  
met my hands before. With a sweeping final slash, I broke through  
Eagle's defenses. He collapsed on the ground. I caught myself as I  
landed. Lantis stared at me for a minute, then went over to his son,  
helping him up. I blushed again, suddenly embarassed. I guess I wasn't  
supposed to beat him, actually. Was there some etiquitte I had to follow  
that I didn't know? I sat down, confused, only a little out of breath.  
Before I knew it, Lantis was blocking the sun and talking to me.  
  
"Congratulations, Cerina. It takes a lot of skill to be the swordmaster's  
son. How did you do it? Is it true you never touched a sword before?" I  
looked at Eagle, and saw he was obviously embarassed.   
  
"I'm sorry, Sir Lantis, but I do not brag in front of a defeated opponent  
anytime. Whether or not it is my first time at something." Eagle smiled  
gratefully at me behind his father's back. Lanits frowned at me- then  
nodded. "Good sportsmanship." He mumbled. He turned back to Eagle.  
  
"You two are dismissed. I will see you both later." We both bowed and  
ran off.   
As Eagle and I were running back down the halls, I had another collison  
on my record of hitting people in the hallways. A tall, brown haired man  
with a summoner's outfit and green eyes was running down the hall,  
accompanied by a girl with blue hair and sharp green eyes. She stopped  
before she joined the man, Eagle, and me on the floor, sprawled in one  
big heap. The summoner jumped up, and helped me up. The girl helped  
Eagle up, and from the look in his eyes, I knew he liked. I think the girl,  
however, was just trying to be nice. The summoner turned to me.  
  
"Hello, sorry about that- Hey, how 'come I've never seen you around  
here before?" My eyes widened slightly, he looked familier, as well.  
  
"My name is Princess Cerina of Cephiro, daughter of Prince Ferio and  
Magic Knight Fuu Hououhji. (I, the author, just figured out how to spell  
her name from the movie.) Who are you, sir?" The girl interrupted.  
  
"Really ? You're the daughter of a Magic Knight, too? I'm the Daughter  
of Umi Ryuusaki!" At that point the summoner seemed to recover.  
  
"Yes, she's my daughter Marina, and I'm Umi husband, Ascot the  
Summoner."  
  
"It's very nice to meet you two. In fact, I already met up with Miss Umi  
this morning! She's very kind." Marina rounded on her father.  
  
"PAPA! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!!!!" Ascot blushed. "Oh, right." I turned  
to Eagle. "We'd better get going too. We'll be late." He nodded. As we  
were continuing down the hall, he said, "You're pretty cool, actually." I  
smiled.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Author again! Sorry that is a bit shorter than the last one. Thank you,  
Miss Celestia Maxwell! I will make sure to refer to you if I need help with  
making a name (and I most likely will, at some point.) Thank you all  
again! Chap. 3 Will be up as soon as possible. ~A. Potter 


	3. Master Mage Clef, Why make me relive all...

As we continued down the hall, Eagle said to me, "Why did your Mom  
and Dad go away, exactly?" I stared at him, realizing for the first time I  
didn't actually know. "Did I say something wrong, Cerina?"  
  
"Wha? Oh, no. I was just thinking. As for your question, I don't exactly  
know." His turn to stare at me.  
  
"You don't KNOW why your parents ditched you and went off alone to  
Autozam for a year?" I felt my face grow hot.  
  
"They didn't ditch me! The alliance between Autozam and Cephiro is a  
delicate one, and they felt it needed to be strengthened." He looked  
frightened for a minute, as if he didn't know I could lose my temper like  
that.  
  
"Oh. I always thought- Well, I hope you'll forgive me someday for saying  
this, but- I thought your Mom and Dad left because they couldn't stand  
to see you turn fourteen. Because that's when your Mom became a  
Magic Knight and ended up killing Princess Emeraude." I thought fire  
would come shooting out of my ears. I could hardly breathe, so it  
surprised me that words came out of my mouth. What they said was  
even more surprising- inside, I knew Eagle meant no harm.  
  
"How... Dare.. you... My parents would never do a thing like that!  
NEVER! they always took care of my brother and me, cared for us, were  
always so supportive. There's NO WAY that could be true." I screamed,  
running off down the hall in the direction we had just come, not caring if  
I never saw Hikaru Shidoh and her family again. I realize late that this was  
a rash feeling, but you know how it is when you're angry.  
  
It was now as I tore down the halls, crying silently and getting lost, that I  
realized the truth in Eagle's words. Maybe not in all of it, but it did make  
perfect sense. Mother and Father didn't want me hurt, but they didn't  
want themselves hurt! Convienient they picked the year of my passing to  
adulthood (in Cephiro), 14, to go on a trip to Autozam. How could they?  
My kind and loving parents. I turned red at the fact that I actually needed  
someone like Eagle to point that out to me. I jerked back to reality as I  
nearly crashed into two HUGE doors. As I waited for the crash, (The floor  
was a bit slippery, and I couldn't stop myself,) the doors opened to  
accept me and I skidded right past them, fervently hoping I wasn't about  
to get in trouble. I skidded to a stop. The man that greeted us from  
yesterday was there, facing the throne. We were alone, and I don't think  
he noticed me. I cleared my throat, and he jumped a foot in the air,  
confirming my suspicions.  
  
"Hello, Princess Cerina. May I help you in any way?"  
  
"Umm, I'm sorry I busted in like this- the doors were open and I was  
skidding along the floor..." I trailed off noticing how childish my  
explanation sounded. He smiled.  
  
"Well, It's all right. Aren't you staying with Hikaru Shidoh?"  
  
"Yes, sir. Unfortunately..." I paused and he looked at me, "Her son Eagle  
pointed out something that was a bit raw about me parents. Raw, yes,  
but upon further reflection, I find it true." He arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Really? I find no flaw in your parents, not anything big, anyway.  
Everyone has their faults, somewhere."  
  
"Yes," I agreed miserably.  
  
"Would you like to tell me what's troubling you?" I looked surprised at  
this help from a stranger. He provided us with these- I don't know how to  
describe them, so I honestly hope you know what I'm talking about-  
chairs of light, suspended in the air. Cautiously, I sat down, to find them  
quite comfortable.  
  
"Well, it all starts, I suppose, with Father being the Prince of Cephiro, and  
Mother a Magic Knight. Oh, of course, I love them very much, but..."  
  
flashback  
  
Cerina is six years old, listening in on a conversation between her parents  
from outside the door. Fuu and Ferio are inside the room, sitting in front  
of a cozy fire, much contradictory to the conversation.  
"Ferio..." Fuu has her head in her hands. "Please, we're going to hurt  
Cerina." Ferio gives her a sad, comforting smile and grabs her arm.  
  
"Fuu, sometimes you have to look at it from another point of view.  
Thousands in Cephiro are counting on us to deliver these messages and  
make an alliance between Autozam and Cephiro."  
  
"Cerina is the most important thing to me! I can't stand to leave her.  
She's my daughter, and I should care for her, Ferio. So-"  
  
"Even though she is our daughter, Fuu, the horrible truth is that she  
comes AFTER each and every one of the thousands of people in Cephiro.  
That's the order they're supposed to come in our hearts."  
  
Scene fades out, with Fuu crying, and little Cerina running away from the  
door, away down a dark hall.  
  
End flashback  
  
I got up, feeling a huge weight of poison had come off my chest,  
suddenly replaced embarassment when I realized I was crying. I dried  
them in vain, as more were pouring down my face and tried to smile.   
  
"I guess I'll go back to Miss Hikaru's now. Please excuse me, Master  
Mage." I bowed and backed out of the room, and hurried back to  
Hikaru's place in the quarters.  
  
Once I arrived, the first person I noticed, (pathetically,) was Eagle, sitting  
at the table. I sat down next to him, playing my finger through the  
grooves in the wood.  
  
"Eagle?" I paused. No answer. He was pretending to be absorbed in a  
book, but his eyes weren't moving across the page. "Eagle, I'm sorry." He  
looked up, and I could see the blue in his eyes. I stood up, preparing to  
leave, as I walked to the door, I stopped, turnied around, and said,  
"Unfortunately, what you said was true." As I left and closed the door, I  
saw his fingers going slowly over the grooves in the wood in the table.  
  
I saw your back, your back toward the window,  
I kept my hands by my sides,  
Something filled the air,  
Cherry blossoms and angels dancing,  
All around me life was laughing,  
The bubbling brook laughing joyously,  
Until my eyes landed at your feet.  
  
Your fist were clenched,  
O fate of mine,  
Your eyes and heart on fire,  
Ice in every step,  
I knew a new meaning,  
Of 'malicious intent,'  
The world spun around me and I opened my eyes,  
O fate of mine,  
You are etched in my mind for eternity.  
  
~ Cerina, Princess of Cephiro.  
'O fate of mine'   
A dream of her heart,  
Of what is to come.  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
Authors note:  
  
Well, y'all, there's the end to another one! Hopefully I'm not killing  
you with so many chapters (right,) but I wanted to get this chapter up  
for all the lil' nice people who gave me such nice reviews! Thank you,  
and the next chap. will be up ASAP!!! ~ A. Potter 


	4. Are you gone? (The first test)

I woke up back in Hikaru's home in 'my' bedroom, and realized it was  
9:15. Overslept, as usual, but Lantis was waiting for me at Ten! I jumped  
up, grabbed my clothes, (blue with a red, green, and purple border,)  
tied my hair back in a matching ribbon, and ran out. This time, I got  
there with no difficulties. I reached the courtyard, but then stopped  
dead. Eagle and I were supposed to be mad at each other, and I was  
about to do practice with him. Shrugging it off, (What could I do?) I ran  
over to them. "Hi Sir Lantis, Eagle." They both looked at me, not saying  
anything. I was confused. "What? Did I do something wrong?" I asked  
suddenly nervous. Then I realized, to my horror, Lantis was crying! In his  
own sort of way, he was tackling immense pain. Eagle, upon further  
reflection, looked stunned. "What is it you two?" I began to panic.  
Master Mage Clef ran up to me, grabbed my wrist. I couldn't figure out  
what was going on.  
  
"Master Mage Clef? What's...?"  
  
"Not now. Come with me, Princess." Scared, I was dragged along by  
him, leaving my new paralyzed friends behind.  
  
In the throne room, Miss Umi hugged me, and her daughter and  
husband trailed behind her. I was confused, but I knew, since I was a  
princess, I had to keep my composure. "Miss Umi?" That made her cry  
harder. "Miss Umi, what's the matter?" She just sobbed, and I looked  
around for assistance. Master Mage Clef told us to sit around a table. I  
looked around at the faces. Mastersmith Sierra, Master Mage Clef,  
Hikaru, Umi, Ascot, Marina, and a few guards. Clef cleared his throat.  
  
"Well, you have all heard the news, I suppose." I interrupted, carefully.  
  
"Excuse me, sir, but no one has told me what's going on." His eyes  
pierced my soul, even from across the table.  
  
"Your parents were abducted upon arrival in Autozam by a group that...  
doesn't want the allegiance. Cerina, they may be dead." My body  
slumped down in my chair, but something inside me froze, ramrod  
straight. I felt like suffocating. I just sat there, as Clef, with a concerned  
look on his face, turned back to the group.   
  
"We must prepare, as soon as possible, for Princess Cerina to take over  
the throne, in case we receive word of... We must also decide where she  
will and her brother will stay." I looked around. Where was Tomi?  
  
"Where's my brother?" Clef looked startled I had interrupted him again.  
"He's with Hikaru's children. He hasn't yet been told." Hikaru nodded  
confirmation. I excused myself, and went to my room, where, after  
crying, I fell asleep.  
  
----  
  
I woke up at midnight, and went out into the now-deserted courtyard. I  
laid in the grass, and looked up at the stars. I didn't even notice when  
Eagle came out and stretched out next to me. After a while, he spoke.  
  
"It's a brilliant night, isn't it?" I could only nod. Before I knew it, he had  
launched into describing constellations and their stories.  
  
"-And there's Emeraude's tiara. They say it went up into the sky after her  
wish was granted by the Magic Knights.-"  
  
"Eagle? I hate to interrupt, but, I have a question."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Which one is Autozam?" He paused for a minute, thinking.  
  
"Well, tonight, it would be... exactly above us." He said, pointing to a  
Celestial body right above our heads. "Cerina?" He asked uncertainly,  
after I had stared up at it for a few minutes. I jerked out of it.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm sorry, about what I said earlier. And now, after this happened... It  
was cruel, and untrue. Your parents wouldn't run away from you." I  
looked up at the stars.  
  
"Are you sure?" I saw his eyes widen. "What?"  
  
"Are you sure? My parents... I don't know. I'm so confused." I cried,  
realizing I was crying again. Eagle wrapped me up in a hug, followed by  
Marina, who had just come outside to find me. In this fashion, all tangled  
up in each other's arms, the world spun and spun, until it was not there  
at all.  
  
I held on to my friends not daring to open my eyes. Something told me  
we had left Cephiro. I heard Marina next to me. "Oh, how beautiful..."  
Eagle. "Cerina, open your eyes!" I opened my eyes, to find everywhere  
around me dotted with stars. We stood up, slowly disentangling  
ourselves. A vision of a woman with long midnight blue hair and a long,  
flowing blue dress appeared in front of us.  
  
"Children of the Magic Knights," She began. Her voice was like the  
moon's song, lulling me to sleep. But I had never been so awake in my  
life. "Children of the Magic Knights, it is time for you to take your first  
test! Stars!" Three bolts of light appeared, knocking us all three different  
ways. I woke again in complete darkness.  
  
Off in the distance, I could see Marina, and on the other side, Eagle.  
They drifted closer, and Marina spoke, but something seemed strange.  
  
"Oh, how beautiful..." That was what she said before.  
  
"What's so beautiful?" I asked. All I could see was darkness. Eagle spoke  
next.  
  
"Open your eyes, Cerina." In unison, they said, "The darkness is so  
beautiful." My eyes widened. What? The darkness? The darkness was  
cold, like a little girl, left alone, in the snow. I shook my head. Where did  
that come from? I reached out to slap Marina, to bring her back to  
reality. But as I did, I my hand swept right through her, and both she and  
Eagle disappeared...  
  
END CHAP. 4  
  
---  
This is all owned by CLAMP, 'cept the peeps I made up. (I feel the need  
to say this again every four chapters or so.) Well, please tell me how you  
like it. Miss Celestia Maxwell, I will be needing your assistance soon on  
names! I'll email you and let you know! Thank you for all of the  
supportive reviews!   
  
~A. Potter 


End file.
